Pandawa's Pint/Earth Build Guide
Introduction to Earth Pandawa The Earth Pandawa Build is a tactical Close Combat fighter with Teleport, Self-Buff and field manipulation abilities. It can be considered as a simple class to play with, although its mechanics will get more complicated once some of the support spells are leveled, increasing the array of choices and startegies. The Merry State '' Since patch 1.1.747, the Merry state has been changed quite a bit, both in duration, ways to obtain and buffs, so read this part with attention.'' Pandawas, and especially Earth ones, draw their strength from the Bamboo Milk, the more Milk they can drink, the happier and stronger they will be. Merry State adds 1% Damage per level and adds APs and MPs upon reaching certain "caps" of this state: There are three ways to obtain the Merry state: (Active Support) Barrelhop: Barrellhop spell can teleport the Pandawa on any cell around his barrel, except the ones behind it, as the spell requires Line Of Sight to be cast, on level 9, it adds 10 lvl.s of Merry per cast, note that this spell is recastable during the same turn. (Active Support) Bamboozle: Bamboozle '''is a self cast spell affecting a 3x3 ring Area of Effect, on level 9 it adds 20 lvl.s of Merry on the caster and his allies, while stacking 10 lvl.s of Dizzy on all enemies in the Area of Effect. Note that this spell is limited to one cast per turn. Drinking from your Barrel: If the Pandawa is carrying his barrel by the end of his turn he will drink from it, depleting one Quart and adding 10 lvl.s of Merry on himself; to carry your barrel, you have to cast '''Karchamrak spell on it. Note that this is the only way to stack Merry without using WPs. The Worn Out State: Once a Pandawa started adding any level of Merry, he will have to keep drinking from his barrel, or adding Merry in any other way at least once per turn, if this condition isn't respected, said Pandawa will lose Merry state and gain Worn Out state. The lvl. of Worn Out gained will be the same as the lvl. of Merry the Pandawa had when it stopped stacking it. Note that level 100 Merry will automatically convert in level 100 Worn Out after a turn. Here's a table showing the effects of Worn Out: Here's a table Comparing Worn Out and Merry state: The Earth Branch: The Earth Branch is the most powerful of the three elemental Branches of the Pandawa class, of these 5 spells, only Triple Whammy and Pandawhack can be cast without having the Barrel carried. Earth Skills will add some effects on the Pandawa, depending on the lvl. of Merry reached. Blisskrieg: Blisskrieg is the most powerful skill in the Earth Pandawa arsenal, it inflicts high Damage and hits everything (including allies) in a straight line starting from the caster and ending behind the last target hit. Anyway, Blisskireg has its own limits, and these limits are: *Environment Obstacles (such as trees, fences, rocks, stumps). *The battlefield borders, of course *Height, you can't hit a target which is in a lower or higher position. Most used Support Skills: (Passive) Bottomless Barrel: It's as simple as the official description reads: It adds Quarts to your Barrel and increases your Lock, great skill for a character who doesn't want his foes to run away, this skill is a must-have. (Active) Bamboozle: Bamboozle is a self cast spell affecting a 3x3 ring Area of Effect, on level 9 it adds 20 lvl.s of Merry on the caster and his allies, while stacking 10 lvl.s of Dizzy on all enemies in the Area of Effect. Note that this spell is limited to one cast per turn. (Active) Barrelhop: Barrelhop teleports the caster to any cell adjacent to his Barrel on its Max lvl. this skill does not use APs, but uses one 1WP, so use it wisely. On level 9, it adds 10 lvl.s of Merry per cast, note that this spell is recastable during the same turn. If combined with Karchamrak, this spell will allow you to set the Barrel Teleport and pick it up again. (Active) Karchamrak: Karchamrak allows you to Carry and Throw characters, as said above it can be combined with Barrelhop for a 2AP, 1WP teleport. Also, this is the Spell used to Carry your Barrel. Some Earth Pandawas only use this skill when in a party, that's another possible way to use it. (Passive) Sherpa: Earth Pandawa focuses on close combat, reducing the Damage taken is one of the easiest ways to increase your effectiveness in combat. Milky Instinct (also knows as Sherpa) will allow your Barrel to have a 20% chance (1 out of 5) to shield you from an attack, only losing one Quart for doing so. This, of course, is another must-have skill. (Passive) Master Of Merriment: Master of Merriment often shortened MoM, it's a spell only Earth "Full HP" or "Half HP, Half Strenght" builds should go for. On lvl.20 Master Of Merriment heals 2% HP every time you hit 20 lvls. of Merry, meaning once you reached lvl.20 Merry you will get 2% HP healed at the beginning of every turn, then at lvl.40 Merry, you'll have 4% HP healed at the beginning of every turn. Say this Pandawa starts with 100HP, this is how it works: Builds: And finally, the builds section, try don't skip all the guide to this point. Full Tank: Tank Build relies mainly on survivability and keeping the mobs/enemies busy, it's a solid build, Pandawas of this kind are really hard to take down. Stats: Full HP, +495 by lvl.100. *lvl.10 Bottomless Barrel: It increases quarts and lock, you don't really need a lot of quarts since last patch, but you need a minimum of 10, and lock helps keeping your targets in close combat. *lvl.9 Karchamrak: Carrying the barrel for 1AP helps, also you'll be able to lower enemies resistance and move them, so you'll have some support abilites. *lvl.9 Barrelhop: Combined with Karchamrak provides 2AP 1WP teleport, also, it helps stacking Merry. *lvl.20 Bottomless Barrel: Finish leveling it. '' *lvl.20 '''Milky Instinct': 20% chance of avoiding an hit. *lvl.20 Master Of Merriment: Heals a % of your Max HP based on the lvl of Merry, so works better if you have high HP. Full Damage: This build relies of course on full damage, through this skill asset you can stack your levels of Merry quickly, teleport to your target and use Karchamrak to lower resistances, as well as the Dizzy state. Stats: *''Full Strenght, 247 by lvl.100'' *''Full Critical Hits, +22%, +82 Strenght by lvl.100'' *''50:50 Strenght and Critical Hits; 123 Str, +16% CH by lvl.100'' ''----'' *lvl.6 Barrel: Quarts and lower AP cost. *lvl.9 Karchamrak: Carry and Throw for 1AP, comboes with Barrelhop '' *lvl.9 '''Bamboozle': It's really powerful, it can used to boost your own Merry lvl. as well as allies damage, be careful not abusing it as 20lvl.s are quite a bit, you can use it to stack Merry very quickly, and since Dizzy now inflicts neutral -%Resist., it means even more damage, be careful not abusing it. *lvl.9 Barrelhop: Must-Have in many builds, the cost is really low (1WP 0AP) and it comboes with Karchamrak to teleport around, also, it now stacks Merry and since it's not limited to 1cast/turn you can use it to stack Merry quickly if needed. *lvl.20 Milky Instinct: 20% chance of avoiding an hit. *lvl.9 Barrel, Finish leveling it. PvP Bash Barrel Build: This build reilies mostly on the spell Bash Barrel. Besides it's short range, Bash Barrel is one of the most powerful spells in the game, due to it's great Damage per AP rate, using Blisskrieg to get in contact with your target and constantly hitting it with Bash Barrel for huge damage. Stats: *''1AP, 172 Strenght by lvl.100'' *''1AP, 120 Strenght, 50 Initiative by lvl.100'' *''1AP, 1MP, 122 Strenght.'' ''----'' *''lvl.9 Barrel: Quarts and lower AP cost.'' *''lvl.9 Karchamrak: Carry and Throw for 1AP, needed to pick up Barrel, comboes with Barrelhop. '' *''lvl.9 Bamboozle: It's really powerful, it can used to boost your own Merry lvl. as well as allies damage, be careful not abusing it as 20lvl.s are quite a bit, you can use it to stack Merry very quickly, and since Dizzy now inflicts neutral -%Resist., it means even more damage, be careful not abusing it.'' *''lvl.9 Barrelhop: Must-Have in many builds, the cost is really low (1WP 0AP) and it comboes with Karchamrak to teleport around, also, it now stacks Merry and since it's not limited to 1cast/turn you can use it to stack Merry quickly if needed.'' *''lvl.20 Milky Instinct or lvl.20 Master Of Merriment.'' '' '' PvP Critical Bash Barrel Build: Similar to the above, this build also includes a Fire Branch spell, Flaming Burp. Flaming Burp increases the critical rate of the caster if used on a Dizzy enemy, adding +1% to Critical Hits for every 3lvl.s of Dizzy, remember your damage delaer is Bash Barrel, only use Burp to stack Criticals. Note: Not reccommended for beginners. Stats: *''1AP, 22 Critical Hits, 10 Initiative by lvl.100'' *''1AP, 10 Critical Hits, 97 Strenght by lvl.100'' *''1AP, 1MP, 16 Critical Hits by lvl. 100.'' ''----'' *''lvl.9 Bamboozle: It's really powerful, it can used to boost your own Merry lvl. as well as allies damage, be careful not abusing it as 20lvl.s are quite a bit, you can use it to stack Merry very quickly, and since Dizzy now inflicts neutral -%Resist., it means even more damage, be careful not abusing it.'' *''lvl.9 Barrel: Quarts and lower AP cost''. *''lvl.9 Karchamrak: Carry and Throw for 1AP, needed to pick up Barrel, comboes with Barrelhop. '' *''lvl.9 Barrelhop: Must-Have in many builds, the cost is really low (1WP 0AP) and it comboes with Karchamrak to teleport around, also, it now stacks Merry and since it's not limited to 1cast/turn you can use it to stack Merry quickly if needed.'' *''lvl.20 Milky Instinct: 20% chance of avoiding an hit.'' Conclusion and Credits Soon a Tactical Guide and some new Builds will be added. For any questions feel free to ask in the comments or in the talk page of the article. Author: Lindel Lindel 17:29, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Guide